


Барьеры

by littledoctor



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Language, M/M, Sexual Content, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: Пропущенная сцена в конце «Опекуна», между назначением Тома и финальной речью Джейнвей.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Барьеры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Barriers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907637) by [ImpishTubist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpishTubist/pseuds/ImpishTubist). 



> бета [Oriella](https://pay.diary.ru/member/?237319)

После уничтожения «Вальжана» бывшим маки предоставили каюту на второй палубе: помыться, переодеться, возможно, заказать в репликаторе что-нибудь перекусить или выпить. Через несколько часов их должны были распределить по квартирам, однако капитану хватило милосердия понять, что к этому моменту люди Чакотая наверняка не меньше ее подчиненных мечтают о горячей еде и душе. 

Ее обращение к команде было назначено на 21:00, однако все и так знали, что она собиралась сказать. Маки войдут в команду «Вояджера» и будут офицерами Звездного флота до окончания их пути через этот квадрант.

Семьдесят пять лет. Чакотай знал, что, скорее всего, доживет до конца путешествия, средняя продолжительность человеческой жизни достигла ста пятидесяти, но что это будет за жизнь? Потратить столько лет на службу организации, которая отвернулась от его планеты и его народа? А когда он вернется? Ему исполнится сто пятнадцать, кардасиане, вполне вероятно, так и будут править его миром, мать к тому времени уже умрет, а идеи, которые он поклялся защищать, для представителей Федерации станут древней историей.

— Шеф? — Голос Б’Эланны выдернул его из раздумий, и Чакотай слабо ей улыбнулся.

— Тебе идет золотой, — заметил он. Провел пальцем по нашивке на воротничке — символу временного назначения. — Лейтенант.

Б’Эланна тяжело сглотнула и кивнула.

— Душ в твоем полном распоряжении, Чакотай. 

Он кивнул, и она ушла. Остальные разбрелись еще раньше, и в каюте остался он один. Чакотай подошел к столу в гостиной, где лежал последний комплект формы — его собственный. Он провел рукой по красно-черной ткани, коснулся нашивки. 

— Нет, ну вы только посмотрите.

Он не слышал, как вошел Том Пэрис, но не был удивлен его визитом.

— На что? — уточнил Чакотай.

— У тебя все-таки есть цена.

Чакотай развернулся. Том ухмылялся, но в его взгляде таилась сталь.

— Продал своих за нашивку на воротничок, — сказал Том. Подошел ближе. — Совсем не похоже на того Чакотая, которого я знал.

— Чакотай, которого ты знал, устал пачкать руки в крови, — напряженно ответил он.

— Знаешь, а ведь было время, когда ничто на свете не могло встать между тобой и твоим народом, — заметил Том и провел рукой по его груди. — Ни Федерация, ни Звездный Флот, ни жертвы среди гражданских… ни даже я.

Чакотай схватил загребущую руку, пока та не спустилась слишком низко, стиснул запястье.

— И ты от всего отказался, потому что женщина, которую ты знаешь первый день, поставила тебя на место, — низко произнес Том. — Тебе такое нравится, Чакотай? Нравится, когда говорят, что делать? Ты помог ей лишить нас последнего шанса вернуться домой. Ради чего? Тебе вдруг захотелось стать ее верным псом?

Чакотай с трудом удержался от того, чтобы ему врезать. С большой вероятностью именно этого Том и добивался. Так он обычно справлялся с чувствами, когда не знал, что с ними делать, — лез напролом, напрашиваясь на драку.

— Ты о своем капитане говоришь, — прошипел Чакотай сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Следи за языком.

— Капитан называет моего отца другом, — холодно ответил Том. — А я не доверяю тем, кто дружит с адмиралом Пэрисом.

Чакотай выпустил его руку, но Том остался стоять на месте. Он рассеянно потер запястье и поинтересовался:

— Может, все-таки объяснишь, что задумал на самом деле?

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— «Моя жизнь принадлежит тебе»? Мило, но я на эту херню не куплюсь. Да, я вытащил твою задницу с мостков, висевших в паре сотен футов над землей. Ты слишком горд, чтобы признать, что стоишь здесь сейчас благодаря мне, а не капитану. Так во что ты играешь на этот раз, Чакотай?

— Это не игра, — возразил Чакотай. — Пока я жив и нахожусь на этом корабле, тебе ничего не угрожает. Я сдержу свои обещания и ей, и тебе.

Том нахмурился, и на его лице впервые за время их разговора отразилось искреннее чувство — недоумение.

— Почему?

Чакотай облизал пересохшие губы.

— Потому что не смог защитить тебя в прошлый раз.

В глазах Тома что-то мелькнуло — гнев, возможно, или непрошеное воспоминание о проваленной миссии, закончившейся его поимкой и арестом. Он молча развернулся, собираясь уйти, но Чакотай схватил его за локоть и развернул к себе.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Хватит бегать.

— За себя говори, шеф, — рявкнул Том. — Бегать у тебя получается лучше всего.

Чакотай толкнул его назад, в ближайшую стену, и поцеловал.

«Три года — слишком долго», — подумал он, чувствуя, как губы Тома легко раскрываются под его напором. Первое прикосновение языка было словно удар током. Чакотай всосал его нижнюю губу между зубами, Том застонал, и этого хватило, чтобы вся кровь в теле Чакотая устремилась в одном направлении.

Том неловко зашарил руками по его телу, стремясь избавить от одежды, и Чакотай присоединился к его усилиям. Его туника была скроена сложнее флотской формы, так что к тому времени, когда они добрались до последнего слоя кожаных одежд маки, Том был голым по пояс. У него тряслись руки, заметил Чакотай, и стянуть с него рубашку через голову Тому удалось не сразу. Чакотай провел ладонью по его раскрасневшейся груди и снова поцеловал.

Спотыкаясь, они добрались до спальни, сбрасывая ботинки на ходу. Том, стукнувшись внутренней стороной коленей о кровать, кое-как забрался наверх. Чакотай последовал за ним, ловко расстегнул его брюки и стянул с бедер. Том сбросил их вниз, пока Чакотай расправлялся со своими, не в силах ждать, пока ими займется Том. А потом швырнул того на спину и снова поцеловал, прижимаясь бедрами и мягко подаваясь пахом вперед.

Том застонал ему в рот и выгнулся навстречу, так, чтобы прижаться скрытым тканью членом к его. Чакотай едва сдержал всхлип и прервал поцелуй, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы двигаться с ним в такт. Напряжение в паху разгоралось все сильнее. Том тяжело дышал ему в щеку, и то, как все чаще сбивалось его дыхание, говорило о том, что он близок к тому, чтобы кончить.

— Не… что ты… — Вцепился Том в него, когда Чакотай приподнялся, чтобы дотянуться до тумбы рядом с кроватью и открыть ящик.

— Расслабься, летчик, — пробормотал Чакотай. Он нащупал бутылек со смазкой и показал ее ему. — Слава духам за стандартный спальный набор Звездного флота.

— Ох блядь... — низко протянул Том, и Чакотай, хмыкнув, снова его поцеловал.

— Ты же этого хочешь? — прошептал он ему на ухо.

— Да, — простонал тот.

Нижнее белье присоединилось к разбросанной по каюте одежде, и Том перевернулся на живот, засунул руки под подушку и невольно вздернул бедра, проехавшись возбужденным членом по простыням. Чакотай засунул в него скользкие пальцы — и чтобы раскрыть, и потому, что ему нравилось смотреть, как тот ерзает. Том из последних сил старался не насаживаться на пальцы, не начать ласкать себя самостоятельно. Ему хотелось продержаться как можно дольше.

— Пожалуйста, — простонал Том. — Я… вот здесь, да… ох…

Когда Чакотай в него наконец вошел, он надломленно вскрикнул, всхлипнул почти с облегчением. Чакотай качнулся вперед, медленно, постепенно продвигаясь глубже, и, войдя до упора, лег на Тома сверху и поцеловал в ухо.

— Руки, летчик, — тихо пробормотал он уже не таким ровным голосом, и Том отпустил простыни, за которые держался мертвой хваткой. Чакотай накрыл его ладони своими, переплел их пальцы и начал двигаться.

— Охебтвоюмать… — в одно слово выдохнул Том, когда он вышел из него и снова вставил, а потом повторил еще, набирая скорость и крепче прижимая его руки к матрасу.

Спина Тома и грудь Чакотая стали скользкими от пота, и он чувствовал, как капли влаги собираются во впадинке у основания шеи и скатываются по спине. Их тела легко двигались в унисон. Чакотай прижался губами к его шее, лизнул соленую кожу. Потом слегка приподнялся, меняя угол, и Том вскрикнул — член внутри него прошелся по простате. Том сжался, и у Чакотая на мгновение помутнело в глазах. Весь мир сузился до этого жара, их движения и Тома.

Чакотай прибавил скорости, вколачиваясь в него все сильней, и Том охал и нес бессмыслицу на каждом толчке. Он высвободил одну руку, просунул ее под себя и, наконец, кончил, вцепившись зубами в подушку, чтобы заглушить крик.

Осознание того, что Том кончил под ним, и собственное удовольствие слились воедино, накрывая Чакотая с головой. Он дошел до края с дюжину толчков спустя, скрутившееся в тугой комок внизу живота возбуждение развязалось и выплеснулось наружу, в Тома.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Том, когда Чакотай из него вышел и повалился рядом на кровать. — Вот же… блядь.

— Верное наблюдение, — хватая ртом воздух, согласился Чакотай. Том вытер руку о простыни и притянул его к себе. Они поцеловались, и Том пристроил голову ему на плечо.

— Вот теперь тебе точно нужно в душ, — заявил он, отдышавшись. Чакотай рассмеялся.

— Тебе тоже, — заметил он и щелкнул его по носу. — Присоединишься?

Глаза Тома загорелись, но он тут же сморщился. 

— Дай мне пару минут. Господи, Чакотай, я теперь неделю сидеть нормально не смогу.

— Думаю, мне понравится это зрелище, — ухмыльнулся Чакотай. — Тем более что у меня место в первом ряду.

Наконец Том смог оторвать себя от кровати и добрести до душа. Чакотай, отправив простыни в утилизатор, присоединился к нему. Поначалу они честно собирались просто помыться, потому что оба изрядно вымотались и усталость давала о себе знать, но вскоре теплая вода разогрела и усталые мышцы, и головы.

Том толкнул Чакотая к стене, в одно плавное движение опустился перед ним на колени и взял в рот. Чакотай застонал, откинул назад голову и качнулся вперед; его тело словно действовало само по себе, возвращаясь к знакомому танцу. Том крепко ухватил его за бедра, игриво мурлыкнул, сомкнув губы на члене, подразнил языком нижнюю часть. Чакотай продержался дольше, чем рассчитывал, однако когда Том забрал его в горло, контроль его покинул. Он постучал Тома пальцем по лбу, предупреждая, но тот лишь крепче сжал его бедра, удерживая на месте, и Чакотай спустил ему в глотку.

— Это что-то новенькое, — выдавил он, когда Том поднялся на ноги. Тот подставил лицо под теплые струи, открыл рот, прополоскал горло, проглотил, а потом, ухмыляясь, повернулся к Чакотаю. С другой стороны, не то чтобы жизнь маки предполагала возможность заняться сексом в душе.

— Хотел узнать, такой же ли ты на вкус, как раньше, — сказал Том. Он прижался к нему, склонился для поцелуя. Его возбужденный член оказался пойман между их телами, и Чакотай сомкнул на нем ладонь, позволяя Тому толкаться в кулак. Тот уткнулся лицом ему в шею, подался бедрами вперед, двигаясь в ритме движения ласкающей его ладони, и через несколько мгновений с тихим стоном кончил. 

Они молча вытерлись и оделись. Чакотай отправил старые кожаные одежды маки в стиралку и натянул флотскую форму. Том собрал свои вещи, раскиданные по всей каюте, и через пару минут в его облике ничего не напоминало о том, что случилось. Каюта тоже вернулась в первозданное состояние, не считая постельного белья. Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то стал бы им интересоваться. Учитывая, какой выдался день, неудивительно, что людям захотелось сбросить пар. 

Том взял со стола нашивку Чакотая и жестом показал, чтобы тот посмотрел вверх. Он подчинился и тяжело сглотнул, когда Том прикрепил значок к его воротничку.

— Коммандер, — произнес Том. — Вам идет.

Он оттянул ворот вниз и вдруг ухмыльнулся, коснувшись пальцами засоса, который оставил на шее Чакотая. 

— И это тоже. 

Том вернул воротничок на место и сделал шаг назад. Чакотай почувствовал, как атмосфера в комнате изменилась: между ними снова встала стена. Лидер маки и его последователь. Коммандер и лейтенант. Почти никогда не равные. 

— До встречи на мостике, лейтенант, — произнес Чакотай.

Том кивнул.

— И не только, коммандер.


End file.
